SKITTLES!
by Wisegirl6
Summary: When some Skittles find their way into camp everyone goes nuts. All of that sugar is just to much for their tiny ADHD brains to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**me and my friend were goofing around so I decided to make a story out of what we were doing. This is a one shot but It may be changed to a continuing story. If you like it plz review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

Skittles and Jellybeans

Annabeths pov

When I saw those Skittles I knew it was going to be a very strange day. Travis and Connor managed to smuggle a crate full of Skittles into camp. And me being the awesome councilor of the Athena cabin, conficated them. I don't really know why we are not allowed sweets inside camp, but Chiron is very strict about that rule. I brought the crate into my cabin and set it on my new half-sister Melanie and my half-brother Malcolm stared at me as I came in. I left to get Chiron, but stopped as I wasnly a few feet away. Something didn't feel right. I ran back to my cabin and opened the door. Sadly Melanie and Malcolm wern't in there, and neither was the candy.

I found them 10 minutes later, sitting in a tree with Travis and Connor. They were all obviously hopped up on sugar. Skittles packages littered the ground around the tree and sugar seemed to be everywhere. Theyheld the box above their heads, daring me to come closer.

''Give me the candy'', I said sternly.

''NO'', they all yelled at once.

I gave them one of my death glares, hoping that would shut them up.

Instead Melanie called down to me,'' We'll give it back to you if you eat a whole package of Skittles''.

I sighed inwardly, I could not let others get a hold of that box. So I had to agree. They threw down a package and I quickly muttered to myself,''Stay strong Annabeth''. They tasted delicious, they seemed to melt in my mouth and I felt like I was in heaven. I forget how many more packages I ate after that but I can tell you that Melanie and Malcolm went loopy.

''WHO WANTS SKITTLES'', yelled Travis at the top of his lungs. People came in from all directions, but no one argued with us. I think it was time that the demigods have a bit of fun...

Pandamonium. Chaos. Fun. Any of these words would have worked if you were to describe the scene at camp half-blood that day. Leo went absolutely nuts. He refused to be more that a foot away from the crate without bursting into flames.e at about 100 packages. The Aphrodite kids were buzzing around the camp like bees. They started to hook up with people at random, no matter if they liked you or not. Their brains were too disfunctional to care. The Hermes kids stole some of the Aphrodite kids' make up and together with the Hypnos kids, were putting people to sleep and guiving them makeovers. Nico was running in and out of random shadows, scaring peole to death. Percy and Jason were having a magical power fight. It was water against lightning. they had already schorched 7 people and ruined half of the cabins. Everyone seemed to be causing mass panic and having fun. If that wasn't enough they were playing non stop I'm Sexy And I Know It in the background. I walked up to Mel and Malcolm who were having a very mature and nercissary argument.

''I am smarterer than you'', said Malcolm with a taunting expression.

''No way, I have smarticle particles'', said Mel with a manial laugh.

Mel broke away and began talking to herself. I walked toward her, seriously considering her mental sanity.

''Hey Mel watcha doin''.

She looked up and replied truthfully,''Oh im just showing my pet peacock Charlie around''.

I looked around, not seeing a peacock anywhere. I was about to say something when she continued talking to an empty spot on the ground beside her. I turnned around and headed over to Percy. But before I could get there 12 flashes at the top of the hill earned my attention. I squinted to see who it was and my heart nearly stopped, it was the Gods.

**so did you like... i know this story is kinda weird but it sure is fun to write! **

**Please review! Don't do it for me do it for Charlie the peacock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Het peoples. I just wana say sorry to anyone who was confused because the title of that chapter was skittles and jellybeans because I was going to use jellybeans but then I relized that I really hate them. sorry for the confusion. thanks to anyone who reviewed or favourited this story. oh and for future refrence this story will only be in Annabeths pov.**

**Thanks **

**Wisegirl6**

I froze as they came into view. Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis and Poseidon looked amused. Hera, Hades, Demeter, Athena and Hephaestus looked mad (Altough Hephestus always looks mad). But Zeus on the other hand looked furious. You could basically see the smoke rising from his head. We all froze and the music stopped. Just then Percy and Jason came in, laughing and joking. Then they saw the gods standing there they paled. Percy looked as if he wanted to run. But at least he is smart enough to know that if he does, he will be a pile of ashes in seconds.

''This behavior is unacceptable. Each of you will be punished for your actions. I am going to have to ask you to hand us the box'', said Zeus while he glared at each of us in turn,''Well''.

A silent understanding ran through the crowd of Demigods.

''TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW'', we all screamed at once as we launched Skittles through the air.

The Gods were used to people throwing things at them, but this was obviously the first time that they were pelted with Skittles. We surrounded them with our swords raised, Skittles in hand. Then slowly one by one we closed in for the kill.

I really do not know how we did it but in 20 minutes we had each of the Gods tied up with the special rope we use for monsters. All of them struggled against their bonds but they really had no hope of getting out unless they wanted to kill us. A few of themjust sat against the wall and stared at nothing in particular. They had been thrown in a sorta make shift prison. I was standing three feet away guarding them. Then Dionysus decided to turn up. He strooled over to the bars and laughed.

''See this is what happens when you under estimate Demigods and sugar. Isn't that right Annabelle''.

I sighed,''Yes Mr.D it is''.

''Well cosidering how much I love a good party I am going to let them carry on. Hm. I guess if you guys want to join me I can let you out'', he said with a sly smile in their direction.

The gods looked at each other and a few nodded.

''Well fine then Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Ares and Aphrodite may be released. But you all have to swear on the river Styx that you will NOT under any circumstances free the others''.

An echo of 'I Swear On The River Styx' was heard inside the cage.

''Oh good'', said Mr. D as he clapped his hands. Then the 6 Gods appeared without their bonds outside the cage. This was going to be a WICKED party.

**sorry my chapter was really short but I am trying to get another story written as well. I will try to update sooner next time but reviewing doesn't hurt either.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Wisegirl6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Friends! Sorry for not updating but this was just a story for fun so I didn't pay much attention to it. Well I hope you like it,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter three

_The Following Morning_

I woke up with my head hurting like crazy. It felt as if Hercules had come along and started beating me in the head with a stop sign. I brushed my hair back from my face and almost screamed. I was sitting on the roof of the Athena cabin. How did I get up here? Then it all ccame back to me. _Oh My gods!_ The Skittles, it was all their fault.

I hopped down from the roof and was immediately ambushed by Melanie. She had a crazed look in her eyes, obviously still under the affects of the candy."Annie, it's horrible! I can't find Charlie anywhere!"  
I patted her reassuringly on the arm."It's okay Mel, I'm sure he'll come back eventually."  
She began making a bunch of uncomprehendable sounds and walked away, every once and a while calling for her pet peacock.

All around me people were waking from the Skittles craze. I could see most of them were not in good shape. At least hallf of Camp had been given makovers curtacy of the Aphrodite cabin. Both Connor and Travis were splattered with rainbow coloured paint, and were furociosly trying to scrub it off. As I turned around to study the damage to camp that had been done somebody walked into me.

It was Percy. His hair was a bright pink colour and someone had done a whipped-cream Santa Claus beard on him.  
"Oh, ha ha ha, sure go ahead and laugh." He said wiping the beard off his face. He suddenly smiled."Maybe you should take a look in the mirror sometime."

I gasped in horror and ran to the Aphrodite cabin, they had plenty of mirrors. I pounded on the door before walking in uninvited. I grabbed the nearest mirror and screamed as I studied myself.

My hair was coloured bright red! If anyone in the camp was still sleeping they weren't anymore. My scream probably woke up half of Manhattan. I was instantly fuming as I left the cabin, slamming the door behind me.

"Do you know who did this?" I questioned Percy as he stopped laughing.  
"Yes."  
"Tell me!"  
"Nope!"  
"Fine." I said taking out my dagger and started noncholantly playing with it."Just fine." I smiled evilly at him and he took the hint.  
"It was the Stolls!"

They were in trouble now. I stormed off toward the Hermes cabin, trying not to notice my half sister calling for Charlie.

"STOLLS!" i yelled as they came into arms reach. Before they could run I had them each pinned against the wall wih one hand.  
Travis smiled at me."Annabeth, you can't kill us now."  
"Why not?" I growled, tightening my grip on their necks.  
"You have a bigger problem right now." added Connor.  
"Such as?"

"A very angry Zeus."

_Oh Hades_

**Well, I just want to say that this story was very fun to write. Please tell me if you want me to add one more chapter to this story. If not it was nice writing with you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR CHARLIE THE PEACOCK!**

**Melanie: IF YOU SEE CHARLIE PLEASE CALL ME! CHARLIE!**


End file.
